


Respiri nel silenzio

by xSuzerain



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VII edizione" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]E basterebbe così, invero; basterebbero i loro corpi morbidamente premuti insieme, le loro mani che con delicatezza s’intrecciano.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 8





	Respiri nel silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: #48.** Tema Libero.  
>  **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Twisted Wonderland** non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della Walt Disney. Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** E' la seconda drabble su di loro che riesco a scrivere in questa corsa, per cui posso dirmi molto soddisfatta! Questa scena è nata naturalmente mentre si chiacchierava del più e del meno con la mia partner, per cui ho infine deciso di metterla nero su bianco. Adoro i momenti di così semplice intimità, e spero d'aver reso bene l'atmosfera (L)

L’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, ondeggiano guidati d’una musica silente. E’ una danza fatta d’eleganti e fluidi movimenti, nata per una richiesta di Vil ch’era finita con il perdersi in un’intimità fatta di poco più che sguardi. E basterebbe così, invero; basterebbero i loro corpi morbidamente premuti insieme, le loro mani che con delicatezza s’intrecciano; bearsi di guidarlo, d'ammirarlo.   
Forse lui coglie i suoi pensieri, perché sbuffa divertito.  
«Sai,» comincia «potresti anche baciarmi, Malleus.»  
C’è un momento d’incertezza, uno soltanto prima che lo faccia davvero, e stringendolo s’abbandoni completamente alla sensazione che solo lui ha saputo ad ora dargli.   
Vil, dal canto suo, si scopre sorpreso.   
Non s'era mai accorto di quanto a propria volta desiderasse baciarlo. 


End file.
